PokéPlaza
PokéPlaza is an upcoming Pokémon Nintendo 3DS title being developed by Raindrop Studios and Sweet Tooth set to release before the end of 2013. PokéPlaza is a new spin-off series in Pokémon, which features the player looking after Pokémon and playing minigames with them to make them evolve. The idea of the game is to collect all the Pokémon for the Plaza. The gameplay is similar to two other spin-off games, My Pokémon Ranch and PokéPark. It also resembles the new Pokémon-Amie feature introduced in Pokémon X and Y. Gameplay In the beginning of the game, the player may choose one Pokémon out of a few options. This will be their starter Pokémon and is the first Pokémon they will receive. It is possible to collect more Pokémon through playing with others and going out in the area to catch more. Caught Pokémon will be stored in special areas; there are 12 areas with a certain theme. Each Pokémon has a preferance for an area and will grow more happily if it is in areas of its preferance. Each area has attractions for the Pokémon to play. Each Pokémon is better at different attractions depending on their stats. By playing attractions they are better at, they will grow happy earlier. When a Pokémon reaches full happiness, its stats will grow better and it will be better at attractions it plays. Players can also buy things to decorate the areas. These pieces are either furniture or toys. Many pieces of furniture have important functions, such as a fireplace warms Pokémon up when it is snowing. Toys are used to play with individually with a Pokémon. Pokémon like certain types of toys based on their nature. When a Pokémon likes a toy very much, it can be given as a secondary held item (aside from a normal item that could be held) and the Pokémon's happiness grows faster. Weather effects are also present. Some weather effects are more common in certain areas and don't appear in other areas at all. Weather effects will affect Pokémon, and when they aren't treated right the Pokémon will lose a bit of their happiness. Every Monday, there is a party in each area, where players play a game similar to a board game with unique minigames. Only 10 Pokémon from all areas altogether can compete in this game. Pokémon who normally evolve by level will now evolve by happiness. Other special evolution methods retained the same, except for the evolution of Eevee into Espeon, Umbreon or Sylveon; this will now occur when Eevee reaches maximum happiness in Morning/Evening, Night, and Day, respectively. Mantyke now elvolves into Mantine through happiness like most of the other Pokémon. Eevee evolves into Leafeon or Glaceon when it reaches max happiness in Grassy Grove or Frozen Forest, respectively. Players can also play contests and play friendly battles with their own Pokémon against each other. Areas *'Plain Plains'; The starting area. It is nothing but a field of grass with a small pond. Normal type Pokémon usually like it. *'Dusty Dunes'; A desert-like area. It has an oase in the center. Rock, Ground and Fire type Pokémon will usually like the area. *'Fairytale Forest'; A forest with large trees, small lakes and many mushrooms. Fairy, Grass, Poison and Bug type Pokémon will usually like the area. *'Sandy Shore'; A small beach with a large underwater area. Usually only Water type Pokémon will like the area. *'Cozy Clouds'; An area flying above the rest of the park, consisting of clouds only. The mill from the hub towers above the clouds and blows wind continually. The area is usually only liked by Flying and Dragon type Pokémon. *'Haunted House'; A large, dark mansion. Dark, Ghost and some Psychic type Pokémon usually like the area. *'Grassy Grove'; A grassy field with many trees and flowers. Usually, Grass, Bug and Electric type Pokémon like this area. *'Frozen Forest'; A forest where it usually snows. Normally only Ice type Pokémon like this area. *'Vivid Volcano'; A volcano where it is always hot and warm. Fire, Rock, Ground and Dragon type Pokémon. *'Ancient Ruins'; An area consisting of old ruins. It is usually preferred by Dragon and Ghost type Pokémon. *'Fast Factory'; A factory with many machines and electricity running. There is a large grassy plain outside. It is usually liked by Steel and Electric type Pokémon. *'Delicate Dojo'; A battle arena-like area with many train rails around. It is usually preferred by Fighting and Steel type Pokémon. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Challengers Challengers will pass the plaza sometimes. They will challenge the player to a random minigame, a bit harder than normal. Special Pokémon These are special Pokémon and can only be obtained through special ways. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:3D Games Category:HammerBroBuddy Category:Sweet Tooth Category:Joint Projects Category:Toad'ShyGuy stuff